Night After Night
by Kira-Neko-chan
Summary: ¿Es el amor tan bonito como lo pintan? ¿Vale la pena sacrificarse por el? Si, Porque asi demostraran al mundo, que los malditos tambien saben amar. SerasxAlucard Lemon Capitulo 4: Moonlight
1. I The Freak

Sería alrededor de medianoche cuando, casi invisibles por la carencia de luz, dos siluetas dieron acto de presencia. Ambas eran sigilosas pero ágiles; parecían un hombre y una mujer. A pesar del magnífico abrigo que cubría el cuerpo del hombre, había en él, algo indescifrable, algo que te hacia sentir un escalofrió, miedo, horror. La intención de aquel peculiar extraño, no era ser cauteloso, claro que no, él no pensaba esconderse de nada ni nadie.

Los pocos sonidos que podían apreciarse en aquel pueblo muerto y fantasmal, eran los pasos de los dos.

Un denso olor a basura, sangre y putrefacción, flotaba en el aire. Podría decirse que la villa había sido arrasada hace poco, pero la pregunta era ¿Por quién?

Los pasos de la figura masculina se hicieron un tanto más audibles, como si quisiera llamar la atención de "algo" o "alguien". Aquel hombre…un momento… ¿Aquel hombre?

Tenía el cabello del color de la noche, su traje rojo brillante, sus ojos tapados por unas gafas de color anaranjado, y su sombrero que hacia juego con el traje, pero también tendríamos que tener en cuenta sus caninos de proporciones considerables. A él no podíamos confundirlo con un vulgar hombre, porque él, vampiro de la organización Hellsing, era el famoso Alucard.

Iba sonriente, con esa sonrisa únicamente dedicada a las noches de luna llena. Esa expresión, sinceramente, le daba un aspecto de lo más…sádico. Pero esa sonrisa no solo se debía a las noches de luna llena, sino que esa noche, salía de caza.

Su acompañante y también su mano derecha, a lo que el llamaba "chica policía" era Seras Victoria.

Ex-policía, era una joven de no más de 21 años, fue convertida en vampiro por Alucard, ella tuvo que elegir entre la vida eterna como vampiro o la muerte, la respuesta es obvia. Iba justo al lado de Alucard. Esa noche les enviaban al pueblo a erradicar una aglomeración de ghouls rebeldes, pero parecía ser que llegaban demasiado tarde para socorrer a los habitantes del pueblo, cosa que a nuestro protagonista poco le importo.

Pronto comenzaron a vislumbrar luces vivaces, ruido, sonidos que indicaban actividad, que demostraban que aún había alguien con vida por ahí. Llegaron hasta un pequeño grupo de coches, donde también había un helicóptero, todos ellos con el escudo de Hellsing.

Allí, delante de todos los artefactos, con mirada fría, desafiante y dura como siempre, les esperaba Integra.

Esta peculiar mujer era extremadamente madura, calculadora y firme. Su cabello, rubio pálido, brillaba reflejando las luces de los vehículos. Fumaba tranquilamente su puro, hasta que divisó a Alucard y a Seras. Esto le hizo fruncir el ceño.

-Alucard, Seras… llegan tarde – dijo con una voz que denotaba gravemente su furia-

Nunca, bajo ningún concepto, se podía llegar tarde a una cita con Integra. Hacerle eso tendría como consecuencia su odio eterno, además de un plus de miradas asesinas.

-¿Podemos comenzar?- Alucard estaba ansioso por matar, además de ver, tocar y oler sangre y si tenia ocasión beber.

- Gomen, Integra-sama – susurro Seras.

Ella respetaba a su jefa. La admiraba por la gran valentía que tenía al enfrentarse a los hombres, tanto de la organización como de cualquier otra parte del mundo.

-Me gustaría que comenzaran ahora – dijo Integra con firmeza.

- Como gustes…- Alucard sonrió y sacó su pistola de su traje. El arma brillaba reflejando la luz de la luna.

Seras se maravillaba cada vez que Alucard hacia alarde de aquella poderosa arma. Él apuntaba a cualquier sitio, excitado por la proximidad de la caza.

Se atrevió, incluso, a apuntar a la cara de Integra.

-¿Te diviertes?- le pregunto inexpresiva.

Alucard sonrió diabólicamente, pero tanto Integra como Seras estaban acostumbradas a Alucard, a su extraña forma de ser y a su inimitable sonrisa de psicópata.

-Integra-sama…disculpe la pregunta pero… ¿Dónde esta Walter?-

- Eso no es lo importante en estos momentos, ahora quiero que se deshagan de los ghouls y salven a los supervivientes, siempre y cuando no estén infectado- Observo a Alucard y a Seras para dejárselo bien claro.

- Y tampoco quiero que transformen a nadie…- Esta vez solo observo con mala cara a Alucard. En cambio, él no parecía prestar mucha atención a las palabras de Integra.

-De acuerdo, Intrega-sama – Seras se dio media vuelta y se hizo con su cañón, aunque…por si acaso, también llevaba una pistola, podría decirse que era un recuerdo del cuerpo de policía.

Lo que más deseaba Seras era hacerse más fuerte y menos dependiente. Quería impresionar tanto a Alucard como a Integra, y está era su oportunidad.

Unos minutos más tarde, entraban en un edificio que parecía ser el nido de los ghouls. Alucard se fue por la derecha y dejo la otra mitad a Seras.

"Que generoso" pensó sorprendida, había jurado que él estaba sobreexcitado esa noche.

Los disparos no tardaron en oírse en todo el rellano. Había Sangre, viseras y extremidades por todos lados.

Alucard se entretenía matando a los ghouls, pero prefería encontrar al vampiro responsable de ello. Quería saber si, con suerte, se topaba con un vampiro de verdad y no con las burdas imitaciones causadas por un simple chip.

Al otro lado del edificio, Seras también se encargaba de los ghouls. En su cabeza retumbaban las palabras de Alucard.

Flash back

"_Y recuerda, ellos no eligieron ser ghouls, por lo que no dudes en atacarles porque ellos no dudaran contigo, y te atacaran siempre que tengan oportunidad, chica policía"_

"_Si, Amo"_

Fin del flash back

Ella se encargaría de los ghouls y encontraría al vampiro responsable de aquel desastre, haciendo que los ghouls, antaño humanos, descansaran en paz. Ya se controlaba y podía atacar a los ghouls sin sentir remordimiento, hasta comenzaba a disfrutarlo cosa que, a menudo, lograba asustarla.

Nuestro protagonista seguía destrozando ghouls. Cuando se cansaba de dispararles, les arrancaba el corazón con su mano derecha. Sabía que estaba cerca del vampiro jefe, que si le mataba, todos los ghouls caerían con él, pero pensaba divertirse un rato antes de poner fin al asunto, porque intuía que la chica policía comenzaba a disfrutar de la matanza. "Diviértete".

En unas habitaciones del ala Este del edificio se escuchaban los gemidos agonizantes de los ghouls, destrozados por Seras. La sangre teñía las paredes e impregnaban el cuerpo de Victoria. Cuando estaba a punto de dar el último golpe, una mano huesuda, la empujo hacia atrás, estampándola contra la pared.

-Algo digno de ver…un vampiro contra otro vampiro – dijo aquel ser. Era asombrosamente pálido, con el cabello de color ceniza y ojos verde claro.

-¡Suéltame, asqueroso freak! – grito Seras, aún excitada por la matanza que había llevado a cabo minutos antes.

Se soltó del vampiro que aún la tenia agarrada y corrió al centro de la habitación. Al girarse, vio la figura completa de aquel ser.

Tenía un cuerpo raquítico y miserable aspecto, y a la luz de la luna que entraba por una ventana, su rostro parecía blanco y afilado, destacándose su nariz ligeramente curvada.

Aunque el aspecto de aquel vampiro le daba miedo, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que era su oportunidad de deshacerse de él. Sacó su pistola y disparó.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo después del disparo. La bala atravesó la cabeza del freak.

Seras se dio la vuelta para comprobar que los ghouls desaparecían con la destrucción de su amo.

Pero los ghouls no desaparecieron, ni siquiera se inmutaron. Algo raro estaba pasando y Seras comenzaba a asustarse. Intento ubicar el cuerpo del freak, para intentar rematarlo por si había errado el blanco, pero donde debía estar el cuerpo del vampiro, había un pequeño charco de sangre.

-No soy un freak cualquiera…con ese disparo no lograrás acabar conmigo- El extraño vampiro estaba detrás de Seras.

- Es-es imposible…deberías de estar acabado-

No podía moverse, no sabia si se debía a los brazos huesudos de aquel bastardo que la aprisionaban, o al propio miedo que ella sentía y paralizaba su cuerpo.

-Nunca subestimes al enemigo…-

En la sala Oeste, Alucard acababa con el ultimo ghoul, cuando tuvo un mal presentimiento. No había encontrado ni rastro del vampiro jefe, pero no era eso lo que más le llamaba la atención. Acababa de caer en la cuenta de que la conexión que había entre él y la chica policía, había desaparecido.


	2. II Vampire Heart

La pálida luz de la luna se filtraba en la pequeña habitación de Seras.  
A decir verdad, aunque hubieran pasado ya 5 años desde que ella había sido transformada, su habitación seguía igual de vieja, pobre. Una cama en una esquina velaba los sueños de nuestra protagonista, una mesa y una silla de madera algo raídas y anticuadas, sustentaban la "comida" que permitía que ella siguiera fuerte, y un estúpido cuadro al que Seras nunca había prestado atención, decoraba a la simple y sin gracia habitación de la draculina.

Ella, tirada en su cama, seguía inconsciente después del ataque de aquel ser. No había humano en el mundo que pudiera describir lo que aquel bastardo había hecho con la chica policía. Es verdad, ningún humano podía hacerlo. Pero él no era un humano.

Alucard, el famoso no-muerto, aquel que se decía que era el propio demonio, se encontraba apoyado contra la pared observando a su subordinada. Su expresión era indiferente, y sus ojos se encontraban ocultos tras sus inseparables gafas, pero hasta un simple y burdo humano podría haber percibido el ambiente que se sentía cerca del vampiro. Integra lo sabia perfectamente. Ella se encontraba sentada en la vieja silla, donde solía sentarse Seras para comer. Fumaba intranquila, ya que los escalofríos que sentía por culpa del temperamento de Alucard empezaban a ser insoportables. Lo observo como solía hacerlo. No había cambiado nada, y definitivamente ella sabia que nunca cambiaria. Pero ¿Podría ella cambiar algún día lo que sentía por aquel despreciable ser?

Sí, le amaba en silencio y eso hacia que se sintiera asqueada. Ella era una Hellsing, no podía apreciar a un vampiro y menos a Alucard. Era cierto que tenia un vago sentimiento de cariño hacia Seras, un sentimiento algo maternal, ya que ella creía firmemente en que se trataba de que Seras aun no se acostumbraba a ser lo que era, y normalmente acudía a Integra para pedir consejo.

Pero lo de Alucard era diferente, era físico, era… ¿amor? No lo sabía y no quería averiguarlo.

-Alucard- Dijo la heredera de Hellsing.

- ¿…Si…Amo…?- pregunto Alucard. En su voz se notaba un atisbo de malicia, ironía y humor, que hacia que Integra se volviera loca por él.

¿Era justo que despertara tales cosas en ella? Incluso Integra que era una mujer fuerte, no podía deshacerse del deseo de besar a aquel asesino, pero tampoco iba a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos tan fácilmente, y si ya había aguantado casi 15 años estando al lado de Alucard, podría aguantar muchísimo mas; aunque todo el mundo tiene su limite y ella desgraciadamente era parte del mundo.

- Busca a Walter y dile que averigüe cualquier cosa respecto al freak que ataco a Seras…- Lo miro fijamente –… Aun no puedo creer que se te escapara… - Lo dijo más como si fuese un pensamiento que soltó en voz alta sin querer… ¿o no?

Alucard ya se sabia ese juego, en el cual Integra empezaba diciendo los errores que cometía, y él le soltaba los que cometía ella. Era simple, pero al fin y al cabo divertido.

- ¡Ja! No fui yo él que estaba afuera con una patrulla de hombres armados…también se le escapo a usted…- Dijo con un toque de amenaza divertida-

- Yo no nací para matar y destruir…nací para dirigir y liderar…- Sonrió placidamente.

Integra 01 – Alucard 00

- Al menos hago cosas mucho más útiles, sino estuviera yo… ¿Quién la protegería?- Golpe bajo por parte de Alucard.

Integra 01- Alucard 01

Integra sonrió, no porque Alucard hubiera sido bueno usando aquella artimaña, obviamente no, era porque había dicho que la protegía, la hacia sentirse segura por momentos.

Era un empate. El que diera el próximo golpe ganaría por esta vez.

- Además, ya estas algo…mayor para esto…- Alucard lo dijo entre risas sin saber el daño que podían causar sus palabras.

Integra lo miro con gesto serio, pero por dentro estaba destrozada. Lo sabia, sabia que tarde o temprano envejecería y moriría, mientras que Alucard seguiría viviendo eternamente.

Integra 01 – Alucard 02

Integra no dijo nada y se marcho sin dirigirle la palabra a su guardián.

Prefería estar sola para pensar, cosa que hacia muy a menudo últimamente. Sonrió ya que la soledad era casi siempre su compañía. Pero las dudas azolaron su mente.

¿Qué era más importante para ella¿La organización Hellsing, heredada de su antigua familia y de su padre, al que había jurado que Hellsing prosperaría o Alucard, aquel que le salvo la vida y ahora era el que hacia que el corazón de Integra latiera enloquecidamente?

Tenia que decidir que haría con su vida y con ello todo lo demás.

Seras sentía un extraño dolor en todo su cuerpo. No recordaba casi nada de lo que había pasado pero al menos sabía que estaba en su habitación, ya que estaba el olor característico de aquella mazmorra flotando en el aire. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con el par de ojos carmín de Alucard a escasos centímetros de ella.

- AAAAAAHHHHHHH – Grito como una posesa.

- sshhh calla tonta…- le reprendió Alucard riéndose de ella sin cortarse. Como le gustaba hacerle ese tipo de cosas a la chica policía.

- ¿Q-qué ha pasado…maestro? – preguntó algo confundida –

- Pero si que eres tonta… ¿no recuerdas nada? – preguntó incrédulo.

- La verdad es que…cosas sueltas…pero creo que no…- dijo algo aturdida. Comenzaba a dolerle la garganta y sentía pinchazos en el estómago.

Alucard la observo como si supiera lo que le pasaba y le acerco su "merienda".

- Toma chica policía, debes beber sangre, ya que tu cuerpo ha sufrido un gran daño y debe regenerarse, además llevas mucho tiempo sin comer…tu instinto podría llevarte a atacar a un humano…- Sonrió enseñándole sus afilados dientes.

Él sabia que a Seras le aterraba la simple idea de tener que matar a un humano para alimentarse, por eso, esa era otra de las cosas que decía para atormentarla.

- ¡No diga eso, maestro! - aunque luego reflexiono - Pe-pero, si yo me alimente antes de ir a cazar a esos ghouls...- dijo observando a su amo.

- ¿Sabes hace cuanto fue eso?-

- eeehhh…no…-

- hace 4 días – respondió sin más.

- ¿¡QUÉ!?-

- Sí, llevas inconsciente mucho tiempo…por eso, debes alimentarte ahora…- y le dejo su ración de sangre sobre su almohada, para acto seguido desaparecer, como siempre hacia. Ella odiaba que la dejara sola y además odiaba que no la llamara por su nombre.

Seras bebió la sangre rápidamente y al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a sentirse mucho mejor, ya no le dolía la garganta ni el estomago y sabia por qué. Reclamaban sangre.

Luego pensó en su amo. ¿Podría él haberse quedado con ella todo ese tiempo en el cual estuvo fuera de juego¿Vigilándola, a ver si despertaba de su eterno sueño¿Sin moverse ni dos milímetros¿Preocupándose ya que ella no abría sus ojos?

No podía ser y ella suspiro con nostalgia, ya que conocía lo suficiente a Alucard como para saber que él no se preocupaba por nadie. Aunque a veces creía que había algo entre Alucard e Integra ya que muchas noches las pasaban juntos observando las estrellas aunque en un silencio perpetuo, como si pudieran comunicarse sin utilizar sus voces.

Entonces¿Cómo se había podido enamorar de semejante personaje?

Ella sabia que lo que sentía por él comenzó cuando la mordió, transformándola en lo que era. Aquel acto nunca lo olvidaría. Sufrió mucho, no porque le doliera ya que estaba casi muerta y no sentía prácticamente nada, sino por como la trato Alucard. Podría jurar que había sido…dulce.

Además a veces intuía que Alucard la conocía mejor que ella misma.

Sus párpados comenzaban a cerrarse por el cansancio, su cuerpo se regeneraba y ella necesitaba descansar un poco más. Su mente proyecto la imagen de su Amo antes de que ella cayera profundamente dormida. A veces Alucard era un sádico, pero ella le seguiría amando de todas formas.

No sabía que hora era, cuando Seras sintió algo que rozaba su mejilla. Abrió un ojo y casi grita de nuevo, salvo porque esta vez alguien le tapo la boca, cosa que debió haber hecho la otra vez.

- ¡¡Ma-maestro!! – Logro articular Seras.

- ¿Por qué eres tan chillona? –

- ¿Qué hace en mi habitación? – pregunto sorprendida.

Si su corazón hubiera seguido latiendo, seguramente hubiera dado un respingo y luego se hubiera puesto a latir como loco.

- Me aburría y he venido a ver si me podrías entretener, chica policía – sonrió mientras la observaba de una forma extraña. Seras nunca había visto esa mirada.

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. ¿Entretenerlo¿Se refería a lo que ella creía que se refería?

Alucard pasó uno de sus fríos dedos por el contorno de los labios de Victoria. Ella no pudo evitar estremecerse. Llevaba soñando con algo así desde que conoció a Alucard, sentía algo en su interior que dejaba llevarse por esas caricias, y ese algo anhelaba que Alucard no se detuviera por nada del mundo, ni siquiera por Integra.

- ¿Te había dicho alguna vez que mataría por besar tus labios? – Dijo su Amo seductoramente.

En esos momentos a Seras no le importaba si se lo había dicho o no, solo quería que lo hiciera y que lo hiciera en ese mismo instante.

- Amo…yo…- Un profundo beso de Alucard hizo que Seras no quisiera pronunciar nada más. Nunca había besado a nadie, por tanto no sabía exactamente qué hacer pero instintivamente puso sus manos en la cabellera de su Amo, acariciando su suave pelo.

El beso sabia a sangre y eso los volvía locos a los dos. La sangre era de las pocas cosas que daba placer a un vampiro y un beso mezclado con sangre era una combinación excitante.

Alucard despojo a la chica policía rápidamente de su pijama, y tuvo el placer de ver su hermoso cuerpo al descubierto, era el primero y el único que lo haría.

Seras se sonrojo aunque su instinto volvió a las andadas y comenzó a desnudar a Alucard de su típica vestimenta.

- No sabia que tuvieras ese lado pervertido, chica policía…- murmuro Alucard, con su típico humor. Era humorista hasta en aquellos momentos.

- Ni yo de usted…es bastante rápido en estas cosas- Dijo algo abochornada.

Él siguió besando el pálido cuello de su subordinada, donde hacia varios años la había mordido para darle la vida que tenia ahora. Seras gimió suavemente. En el sitio donde Alucard la había mordido había desarrollado una extraña hipersensibilidad y encima su Amo la besaba allí, aquella sensibilidad se hacia muchísimo más evidente.

- Amo…yo…- Repitió entrecortadamente.

Ya estaban los dos completamente desnudos. ¿Pasaría lo que debía de pasar¿Estaba preparada para eso? A Seras esas preguntas no le importaban, ya que eran preguntas que habían rondado demasiado tiempo por su mente y ahora ella era capaz de cualquier cosa por su Amo.

Alucard se coloco encima de Seras justo en la posición para entrar en ella.

- ¿Estas preparada?-

Ella se aferro a él fuertemente besando su cuello y acariciando su fuerte espalda.

Y así lo hizo. Seras se prometió que nunca lo olvidaría, fue demasiado utópico como para poderlo describir. Él fue salvaje y apasionado. Ella clavo sus uñas en su espalda mientras intentaba seguir el ritmo de su Amo.

- Maestro…yo…le amo muchísimo…- Le susurro a Alucard mientras le besaba otra vez. El sabor de su boca era indescriptible.

Él le correspondió el beso casi con necesidad, como si llevara esperándola desde siempre.

El acto acabo tan intenso como cuando empezó y Victoria se durmió rápidamente por el agotamiento.

Aunque ella estaba dormida, creyó creer que su Amo le decía algo.

"…_Algún día recordaras…"_

"…_No necesito recordar, sí sabes que mi corazón te pertenece…"_

"…_Tonta…"_

La risa de Alucard fue su dulce canción de cuna.

**holaaaaa aqui Kira reportandose xD. Bueno a lo que voy, gracias a los reviews y al apoyo de mis amigas he decidido seguir este fic ( lo tenia abandonado y ni ganas de seguirlo xD) pero entre que me llego la inspiracion y las amenazas de ciertos usuarios ( xD muchisimas gracias de mi parte) tengo claro que lo seguire hasta el final :)  
Aparte de todo eso que he puesto, queria saber si os gusta el rumbo que va tomando el fic, asi que dejadme reviews tanto para decir que os gusta como si no.  
Y una vez mas:**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!!!**


	3. III Unreal

¿Qué es exactamente el amor¿Se puede identificar¿Existe?

Integra no lo sabía y no era para más decir que era una mujer muy inteligente, pero el amor le era un tema extraño e indescifrable, hasta llegar a ser un tema algo bochornoso, insignificante y estúpido. El amor cegaba a la gente y los convertía en personas tontas, soñadoras y por tanto inservibles para el trabajo.

Ella sabia que el amor estaba ligado a las hormonas por tanto era algo químico pero ¿y los sentimientos, aquellos de los que la gente hablaba tanto cuando estaba enamorada?

Evidentemente la pasión era uno de ellos, la alegría también, los celos, el miedo…el odio…

No, no podía ser. El amor no podía representar todos los sentimientos, ya que seria algo absurdo. Entonces qué era lo que ella sentía por Alucard.

¿Atracción física o tal vez algo más que ella desconocía totalmente?

A lo mejor era una especie de gratitud por haberle salvado la vida a ella una vez pero… ¿hasta que extremo¿Valía la pena?

¿Podría ser ella capaz de traicionar a su linaje, al de los Hellsing por algo que ni ella sabia que era¿…Por…amor…?

La confusión comenzaba a volverla loca y su lado más sensible comenzaba a salir a la superficie.

"No" se dijo a si misma con fiereza. Ella debería seguir con su cuidadosa mascara de hielo, hecha y perfeccionada durante largos años, una mezcla de madurez, decisión y fidelidad.

Pero había algo en alguna parte de su corazón de hielo, en el que había una pequeña llama de fuego y aquella diminuta esperanza de vida era alimentada por "aquello" que sentía por Alucard. Ese fuego comenzaba a derretir la coraza de hielo de su corazón y ella lo permitía. Definitivamente se había vuelto loca, tenía que tomar una decisión.

Y allí, en su gran despacho, allí donde había pasado gran parte de su vida, tomo la decisión que definiría el futuro de Hellsing, de Alucard y de ella misma.

-Vivir es un reto…pero… ¿y morir?- Sonrió para ella misma- morir seria una gran aventura.

* * *

-Señorita…-

-…mmmmhhh…-

-…Seras Victoria…-

-….-

-¡¡OFICIAL!!-

-¡¡WAAAHH!!- Gritó la rubia mientras abría rápidamente sus ojos.

Su mirada se centra en Walter, que parecía ser el que la había despertado.

-Lo siento señorita, pero es que no lograba despertarla…- le respondió Walter con tono de disculpa.

-mmmhh no pasa nada…-

-¿Ocurre algo? –

Ella no respondió. Observo a su alrededor como si buscara algo o alguien. Que extraño¿Por qué Alucard no estaba a su lado?

Observo a Walter y luego levanto discretamente las sabanas para observar su cuerpo. Tenía el pijama puesto. Pero… ¿Por qué tenia el pijama puesto? No recordaba habérselo puesto después de…

- Victoria… ¿se encuentra bien?- Dijo Walter mientras se acercaba.

Era ridículo, simplemente ridículo. Ella había estado allí, en su cama, con Alucard…los dos yacieron juntos…piel con piel.

-Esta temblando, señorita…- Susurro Walter examinándola de cerca.

Era cierto, un leve temblor se elevaba de las manos de Seras a su columna y por tanto a todo su cuerpo. ¿Por qué temblaba? Ella no tenía miedo… ¿o sí?

Sin embargo la rubia no parecía percatarse de nada, ya que seguía en otro mundo, como si no quisiera asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

Walter la observaba expectante. Si ella no decía palabra él tampoco podía ayudarla.

- ¿Acaso ha pasado una mala noche, Señorita? –

Aquellas palabras calaron en el profundo ser de Victoria. ¿Dormir, solo eso?

Ayer…por la noche, había ocurrido lo que ella creía que había ocurrido o tal vez ella creía lo que quería creer...

Sus besos, sus caricias, sus abrazos, su fría piel contra la suya, sus palabras de amor solo para ella.

¿Pero cómo? Si había sido todo tan…real.

Real. Aquella palabra resonó en el fuero interno de Seras, como si de un eco se tratase, eco muy molesto y doloroso.

Soñar. Esa palabra reboto en su pecho e hizo trizas su corazón, que había dejado de latir hacia mucho tiempo.

Amar. Tenía tantos significados esa palabra formada por tan solo 4 simples letras.

Ella no le había dicho a Alucard que le amaba, él no le había dado aquel placer tan codiciado llamado "hacer el amor", ella no había besado sus suaves labios. Él, simplemente, seguía siendo el sádico vampiro de siempre y ella, simplemente, seguía siendo la misma estúpida que creía en las fantasías.

¿Cómo podía haber creído que un sueño fuese real?

¿Cómo podía haberse dejado cegar tanto por la pasión y el amor que sentía por su Amo?

-¿…Por qué…?- fue lo único que pronuncio. Las palabras, agolpadas en su mente, salieron de su boca con un simple susurro como sino quisiera que nadie las escuchase pero al mismo tiempo quisiera expulsarlas de su cuerpo.

Y su corazón muerto y su alma impura quisieron demostrar el dolor que sentían, que los consumía cada vez más.

Lloro. Y lo hizo para descargar aquel extraño sentimiento que agolpaba cada célula de su ser. ¿Qué era exactamente?

Odio.

Se odiaba a ella misma, odiaba a todo ser por seguir viviendo y odiaba al amor, aquel sentimiento tan extraño e indescifrable que sentía por su maestro, odiaba la felicidad que ella no lograba encontrar…y sobre todo, odiaba el monstruo en el que se había convertido.

Walter la rodeo con sus brazos mientras le recitaba pequeñas frases de consuelo. Él era el único que sabia lo que Victoria sentía por Alucard y ella confiaba plenamente en él.

Seras sabia que aunque Walter fuera el responsable de la seguridad de Integra, él que creaba, modificaba y desarrollaba las armas de Hellsing y hacia de espía, para Victoria él era como un padre, igual al padre que había perdido cuando tenia 8 años.

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez Alucard?- Le pregunto con suavidad.

* * *

Un gran perro negro caminaba en solitario por unas callejuelas oscuras y húmedas. Tenia aspecto de abandono como si fuera un simple perro vagabundo y callejero. De simple tenia absolutamente…nada.

El can seguía su camino tranquilo, sin detenerse al ver humanos o ratas de alcantarilla, ya que creía que era una enorme pérdida de tiempo detenerse a observar a tan simples…masas de carne. Para él, eran simple presas de caza.

Un niño de más o menos 5 años lo vio y se le acerco corriendo para poder acariciarlo y jugar con el animal, que parecía ser muy pasivo. Vaya pena…los niños tienen unas mentes demasiado inocentes. El niño quedo a unos 4 metros de la "mascota".

El perro siguió su camino, no pensaba dejarse tocar por aquella cría de humano, así que cerro los ojos para poder calmarse y aguantar las ansias de matar que crecían en su interior.

El niño lo llamo e hizo todo tipo de sonidos y señas para llamar la atención del animal, pero este seguía su camino indiferente a las llamadas del pequeño, así que al final se le acerco sonriente con una mano extendida hacia el perro.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido.

El ser que se creía que era un perro normal y corriente, abrió sus ojos, brillantes como los rubíes aunque con un aspecto liquido como la sangre. El niño se paralizo al instante pero gracias a su instinto aparto la mano, al tiempo que otro par de ojos rojos aparecían en el cráneo de la bestia.

El tiempo se detuvo alrededor del crió y el animal.

Miedo. Eso fue lo que se apodero del rostro del pequeño mientras que una mueca como si de una sonrisa se tratase aparecía en el hocico del perro, haciendo que enseñara sus dientes perfectos y lo peor de todo era que estaban afilados, realmente afilados.

El grito que profirió aquel inocente fue la voz de alarma, y el perro no necesitaba quedarse allí para ver el espectáculo. Cuando llegaron los adultos, lentos como siempre, ya no había rastro del animal. Solo encontraron a un crió en estado de shock murmurando, más para si que para nadie, "feo y malo".

La bestia desapareció por un callejón sin salida; le parecía un buen escondite. De allí, al cabo de unos segundos salio la figura de un hombre con el pelo del color de la noche y los mismos ojos del animal. Alucard.

_**Hey!! Espero que os haya gustado este capi de Hellsing. Algunos/as, me vais a querer matar xDDD**_

_**Este capi me ha quedado un poco corto pero prometo que los proximos seran mas largos asi que un poquito de paciencia please nñU**_

_**Bueno en el otro capi no pude agradecer individualmente a todos los que me habeis dejado reviews, asi que haya voy -**_

Amaya Erizawa: Gracias por apoyarme mely , y si leo tus historias ¬¬ aunque no te deje reviews en cada capi xDDD, intentare dejarte mas, bueno?? Teneme paciencia y no me pongo vaga con el fic, tengo muchas ideas . jujuju me alegra que te gustara el lemon xD

SaFired: MI AMENZADAROA FAVORITAAAAAA XDDDD. Te doy las gracias por las amenazas en verdad porque antes no tenia ganas de seguirlo, pero cuando me dejaste el review me vino la inspiración y lo segui jejeje, gracias.Espero mas amenazas, eh??

girl-uchiha: No te preocupes no volvere a dejar colgado a nadie xD, me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic. Lo de la conexión…si quedo bonito.wiii Alucard ¬ siiii es tan seductor quiero uno para mi xD

Mireya Humbolt: A mi tambien me gusta mucho la pareja SerasxAlucard gracias por el review de verdad n.n

Shadashiva: wiii ya lo he continuado espero que te guste tanto como los dos anteriores n.n

Elizabeth Salazar: aquí te tengo la continuación jijiji - a ver si es de tu agrado

MaOkO: yo tambien adoro esta pareja, es mi favooo x3333. si el lemon me quedo corto pero es solo la entrada, prometo mucho mas MUAHAHAHAHAAHA risa de psicopata Alucaaaarrrdddd; envidiemos a Victoria xD

Arashi8: jeje me alegro muchisimo de que te haya gustado simplemente lo seguire hasta el final -

Saint Cutters: jeje gracias me gusta que la gente me diga que le agrada como escribo x333, espero que este capi te guste tanto como los otros dos ;)


	4. IV Moonlight

Las decisiones, qué curiosas pueden llegar a ser. Pueden ser buenas o malas, racionales o irracionales, tontas o sabias.  
La decisión que había tomado Integra¿Cómo era? Ella, simplemente, no sabía clasificarla. A lo mejor estaba cometiendo el error más grande de su vida o no. Pero de todas formas iba a perder algo importante que amaba y apreciaba muchísimo, así que era una decisión demasiado importante como para tomarla a la ligera.

¿Alucard o Hellsing¿Amor o deber¿Irracional o Racional¿Injusta o Justa?

¡¿Por que todo era tan complicado?!  
Ella paso uno de sus dedos por sus mejillas. Humedad. Solo eso.  
¿Por qué lloraba? Ella llevaba años sin llorar, ya que creía que esa acción era una perdida de tiempo. Pero no era su cuerpo el que lloraba, era su corazón el que lo hacia.  
"Estúpidos sentimientos" pensó irritada.  
Justo en ese momento, una extraña brisa helada le traspaso el cuerpo, llegándole hasta los huesos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Integra mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas disimuladamente aunque con velocidad.

- Sentí que me llamaba –respondió Alucard.

- Yo no te he llamado, ni siquiera quiero verte en estos momentos - Dijo furiosa. No estaba de más decir que Alucard la irritaba hasta sus límites de la cordura.

- ¿Llorando? – Susurro en tono burlón- Si usted no llora desde la muerte de su queridísimo padre.

- No estaba llorando, y ahora lárgate antes de que me enfade de verdad - Su voz amenazante daba miedo.

- Vaya no sabía que su coraza de hielo se estuviera derritiendo… ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Pregunto con una dulce curiosidad, mientras la ametrallaba con la mirada.

- ¿Dónde estabas esta mañana?- Esquivo la pregunta del vampiro.

- Por ahí-

- ¿Dónde es por ahí?-

- Callejuelas-

- ¿Y que hacías en unas callejuelas?-

- Rastreaba-

- ¿El que?-

- Al freak-

- ¿El que ataco a Seras?-

- El mismo -

- Te había dejado claro que sería Walter el que lo rastreara – Se puso un poco celosa, solo un poco.

¿¡Solo un poco?!

- Como usted diga, Amo – Dijo mientras sonreía y hacia ademán de marcharse.

- ¿Tanto te has encariñado con la oficial? – La pregunta fue tan fugaz como la respuesta.

- ¿Tanto le interesa?-

- Curiosidad -

Se produjo un largo silencio. Sus miradas fijas en las del otro.

La coraza de hielo se fundía lentamente.

- Vete -

- Como quiera, Amo -

Alucard desapareció en la oscuridad del despacho de Integra.La soledad una vez más, se sumía sobre ella y el tiempo no se detenía ni siquiera para la heredera de Hellsing.

10, 15, 17, 23, 24, 25, 26 minutos.Este pasaba tan rápido para Integra y sin embargo para Alucard, lo que para ella eran años para él eran meses incluso, semanas.El sonido de una puerta abrirse la saco de sus cavilaciones.

- Integra-sama - La saludo Walter. Sonrió haciendo que se le embarcaran las arrugas de la edad.

Ella se alegró por una vez en este día, pero lo disimulo bastante bien. Walter era la base que Integra necesitaba siempre, sin él hubiese sido casi imposible que ella sacara a Hellsing adelante.

- Pasa Walter -

- Integra-sama tengo la información – Digo suavemente mientras le enseñaba unos cuantos papeles.

Eran unas palabras demasiado simples para el que no tuviera idea de lo que tramaba Integra. Para ella, aquellas palabras sonaban a gloria.Ella le dejo la palabra a Walter.

- Sí, parecer ser que es originario de Italia y como usted sospechaba es puro -

El humo de uno de los cigarrillos de Integra flotaba denso en el aire.

- ¿Sabes donde esta ahora? -

- Se mueve por toda Inglaterra, es demasiado escurridizo -

La mirada de la Heredera de Hellsing se perdió detrás de sus gafas, que brillaban intensamente.

- Dime su nombre - Tenía que saberlo. Su nombre sería como la llave a la libertad o a la perdición.

- No estoy seguro acerca de su nombre real, pero se hace llamar Crimson -

Una sonrisa traviesa atravesó el rostro de Integra. Y otra más diabólica, curso el rostro de Alucard, que se mantenía al amparo de su amiga la oscuridad.Integra y Walter tendrían sus secretos, pero Alucard, estando en su propia habitación, había descubierto lo que planeaban y sonreía, porque él les llevaba demasiada ventaja.

- ¿Con que Crimson, eh? Esto si que será divertido – Sus ojos carmín brillaron intensamente.

Observo su copa de sangre con deseo mientras imaginaba al tal Crimsom morir en sus manos.  
Ya había jurado que lo mataría por haber atacado a la chica policía, y también había jurado que bebería hasta la última gota de sangre de su putrefacto una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, bebió la sangre de la copa, pero esa expresión se fue mutando en otra de intenso interés y concentración.  
Venganza.

* * *

La noche se sumía sobre la tierra, oscureciendo cada rincón, y haciendo que la poca luz que había (eléctrica, por supuesto) fuera insignificante para atravesar aquel manto opaco.

A Seras le daba igual, ya que siendo un vampiro, tenía una excelente visión nocturna por tanto no necesitaba nada de luz para poder pasear por aquellas calles de Londres.

Últimamente se sentía demasiado independiente, no necesitaba de nada que para un ser humano hubiera sido imprescindible y eso le fastidiaba. A veces no estaba mal depender de algo…o alguien…

Pero debía ser realista, aun dependía de muchas cosas, como la sangre (médica o no), de Hellsing y de Alucard. De este último dependía casi totalmente.

Y sin embargo, él parecía distante…como si estuviera en otro mundo. Ni siquiera le prestaba atención a Integra (que era su Amo) ¿Qué le pasaba?  
Hasta estaba distante con ella, provocando un dolor agudo en su pecho, como un peso extraño o un peso inexistente, era como una antítesis. Alucard era el dueño de su corazón, y si Alucard no estaba con ella, su corazón tampoco lo estaba.

Si aun seguía en aquella organización era por él. Ya nada la ataba al mundo vivo que no fuese su Amo.

Ya no podía hablar con Integra, porque Seras sabía que Integra sentía algo por Alucard y aunque aun no estuviese segura qué, era sumamente importante. Empezaba a sentirse demasiado sola, abandonada…Walter también estaba ocupado…

Y ella ¿Qué podía hacer? El amor era incluso más complicado que intentar adaptarse a su nueva naturaleza. Su amor a su Maestro…su Amo…su Alucard.

¿Tendría el valor de decirle cuanto le importaba¿Cuánto le necesitaba en aquellos momentos¿Qué quería su corazón de vuelta?

Era fácil enfrentarse a ghouls, incluso a freaks, pero enfrentarse a Alucard era incluso más complicado que enfrentarse a todos los demonios del mismísimo infierno.

Suspiro frustrada mientras se sentaba en un columpio de un parque. Cuanto había llegado a alejarse de Hellsing. De Integra. De Walter. De todos.

A veces las soluciones no eran tan fáciles.

Fue mientras se mecía lentamente en el columpio, cuando le vio.

Caminaba como si nada, sus movimientos eran demasiado elegantes como para compararlo con un bailarín. Lo único que faltaba era su característica sonrisa.

¿Habría leído sus pensamientos?

No espera, la verdadera pregunta era ¿Qué hacia allí?

-¿A-mo? – Dijo casi como si fuese un suspiro.

- Tsk, quien va a ser sino – Respondió con un gruñido.

¿Estaba enfadado? Era raro ver a Alucard enfadado.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? –

- Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti -

- Quería dar un paseo…-

Se limito a sentarse en un banco que había al lado de un árbol. Más bien se tiro sobre él y se quedo observando el cielo, que estaba nublado. Aquel cielo tenía un extraño color gris muerto.

- Amo… ¿se encuentra usted bien?- Seras se acerco hasta sentarse a su lado, en el suelo.

No contesto. Se quedo allí observando la nada.

Era evidente que Seras comenzaba a preocuparse, aunque también era normal en Alucard no responder a casi todas las preguntas que ella le hacia.

Victoria suspiro frustrada y le observo, interrogándole con la mirada.

- Esta noche, no se ve la luna, ni siquiera las estrellas…- Susurro Alucard enigmáticamente.

¿A que se refería? Ella sabía que Alucard tenía una extraña fascinación por la luna; ella nunca le había preguntado por qué. Pero la pregunta…le resultaba extrañamente familiar…

- Eso es porque las nubes la ocultan – Respondió Seras. Tal vez hablando de la luna lograra verdaderamente acercarse a su Amo.

- ¿Ocultan¿Y por qué lo hacen? –

Victoria se quedo de piedra. Que Alucard hiciera aquellas preguntas era realmente extraño.

- No lo sé, tal vez lo hacen para que los demás no puedan ver el cielo…-

- ¿Y si fuera la luna la que se oculta de los demás? – Dijo Alucard como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Yo…eso no sabría decirle, Maestro…-

La chica policía estaba realmente sorprendida y confusa. Y Alucard lo sabía.

Intuía lo que sentía y leía sus pensamientos sin que ella pudiese impedírselo. Era casi un libro abierto.

Casi.

Alucard sabía que la rubia ocultaba algo, por eso utilizo la metáfora de la luna. Gruño algo molesto. No podía leer aquel pensamiento porque estaba demasiado escondido en la mente de su subordinada.

Pero sabía que era importante, demasiado importante. La curiosidad le carcomía.

- Amo…- Susurro Seras mientras se acercaba lentamente a él y apoyaba la cabeza en una de sus piernas.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Dijo él. Se sorprendió un poco por el acto de la chica, así que se limito a acariciarle el pelo. Tenía un tacto sedoso.

- Estoy preocupada por usted…le noto ansioso…- Dijo mientras se abrazaba a él.

Alucard se sorprendió demasiado por la actitud de la chica. ¿Estaba loca¿O drogada?

Bueno lo último estaba descartado, ya que hubiera tenido mas lógica si ella siguiese viva.

El rey de los no muertos ideo un plan a la velocidad de la luz. Tal vez así averiguaría lo que ocultaba la chica policía.

- Chica policía, háblame sobre tu vida antes de morir –

- ¿¡Qué?! A usted nunca le había interesado mi vida – Grito por así decirlo, aunque más bien ladro. Alucard comenzaba a tomarla demasiado desprevenida.

- Bah no digas tonterías…yo me intereso por los demás…- ¿Lo dijo en plan irónico o de verdad?

- ¡¡¡Mentira cochina!!! Usted no se preocupa por nadie solo quiere que Integra le deje utilizar todo su poder para matar – Dijo enfadada. ¿Cómo osaba su Amo a decir semejantes idioteces?

- No te enfades tonta, si tú ya me conoces –

- Eso no es cierto, apenas se de usted…-

- Bueno, cuéntame de tu vida…- Pasando olímpicamente de su subordinada.

- ¿Y que quiere que le cuente? – Seras intentaba que Alucard concretase. Ya era demasiado extraño que le pidiera que hablase de ella, así que mejor estar preparada para lo que sea.

- No sé… ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? –

Victoria enrojeció hasta lo inimaginable. Y eso que estaba muerta. Lo mejor hubiese sido no concretar.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Si o no? – Alucard tan directo como siempre. No daba tregua ni siquiera en esas cuestiones.

- Bueno…yo…esto…- No sabia que contestar. Ella le amaba a él, era la única verdad.

Pero ¿Qué era estar enamorado de verdad?

Era sentirte feliz con tan solo ver a aquella persona. Sentir hormigueos en el estomago. Sonreír como idiota al observarle. Sonrojarte. Preocuparte por esa persona hasta la demencia. No parar de hablar sobre él/ella. Amarle con locura. Suspirar al oír su nombre.

¿Era todo eso? Demasiado complicado, incomprensible, extraño.

Seras nunca había sentido todo lo que sentía por Alucard. Tal vez porque les unía algo más que la organización. Les unía un lazo de sangre. De raza.

Pero ¿solo eso? No podía unirles un lazo de… ¿amor?

Comenzaba a hacerse demasiado repetitivo el tema del amor. El amor era inútil, solo bastaba amar un poco para descentrarte, olvidar las reglas, amar hasta la muerte. Y Victoria ya estaba muerta.

¿Podría seguir amando¿Estaba capacitada para amar?

La rubia observo a su maestro sin pronunciar palabra. Él esperaba como un necio una respuesta inexistente. Ni siquiera con el tiempo se atrevía a cambiar.

- Yo nunca he amado – Dijo al fin.

La expresión del rostro de Alucard cambio rápidamente. De lo indiferente paso a la calamidad. Su rostro mostraba crispación.

- Déjame discrepar – Susurro el no-muerto.

- ¿Discrepar? – Pregunto la chica policía.

El Conde Alucard ya había esperado bastante desde la muerte de la única persona a la que había amado alguna vez en su no-vida. ¿Debería volver a intentarlo?

¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde aquella vez¿¡Años!? Siglos más bien.

Nunca había amado como la había amado a ella. Una mortal como otra cualquiera, viviendo en una ciudad como otra, tal vez con la fatalidad de vivir en la misma donde vivía él.

Aquel año, 18..., ya no recordaba más, la conoció. Percibía su delicioso olor. Sentía los latidos de su joven corazón, la sangre fluía libre por sus venas y arterias. Era una chica saludable, vivaz, cariñosa. Su sangre seria indudablemente placentera de beber.

Pero la verdad es que nunca había llegado a probarla.

Otra "cosa" se coló entre sus ganas de "comérsela" y matarla. El Amor, maldito sentimiento. Se enamoro como un adolescente alocado, de aquella joven que solo le sonreía a él. Solo se sonrojaba en su presencia.

La única vez en toda su efímera existencia que lloro, fue cuando la perdió. Condenándola al salvaje y austero infierno por ser la amante del mismísimo demonio, siendo él incapaz de salvarla de aquel desastroso fin.

Seras observaba a su Amo, que parecía estar revolviendo su propia memoria. Instintivamente le acaricio la mejilla, que estaba fría como un témpano de hielo, pero suave como la seda. Su Maestro no tardo en reaccionar, apresando la mano de su subordinada entre las suyas. Ella no se asusto, sabia como era, le conocía siendo él un desconocido.Él también la conocía pero no era una desconocida, sino más bien alguien a quien recordaba con necesidad.

Sus miradas se entrecruzaban. Observándose, tal vez hasta comiéndose con la mirada. Un carmín con otro carmín. Como debería ser…

El cielo antaño gris, se despejaba, empezando a dejar ver a la luna, que brillaba llena de luz, iluminando a dos vampiros. Ciegos a un sentimiento mutuo. Hambrientos por los labios del otro. O tal vez de más.  
Alucard acerco a Victoria con delicadeza. Ella se dejo llevar, mientras abrazaba a su Amo. Podían sentir el aliento del otro en sus rostros. Gélido y agradable, hasta se podían sentir débiles cosquillas en la cara. Seras podía sentir algo extraño en su pecho, como si estuviera a punto de explotar ¿Era su corazón?  
El Conde sonrió maliciosamente mientras rozaba sus labios con los de la chica policía. Sintió con placer como ella temblaba. Tan infantil como siempre.

- No seas niña y deja de temblar –

- ¡No sea así conmigo Amo! Nunca había besado a nadie… – Dijo avergonzada.

- No es tan difícil, es solo practicar…– susurro sensualmente mientras besaba a su subordinada, moviendo sus labios con lentitud aunque con destreza, para que ella se acostumbrase poco a poco.Las manos de Victoria acariciaban el pelo de su Maestro, jugando como una niña con su preciado juguete.Los colmillos de Alucard mordisqueaban los labios de la chica policía provocando pequeños gemidos de la novata.

- Maestro…-

- ¿Si? –

- Puedo llamarte… ¿Alucard? –

- Si quieres…- Era una clara invitación.

Unos minutos después.

- Alucard…-

- ¿Si? – Le agrado oír su nombre en boca de la chica policía.

- ¿Qué es…lo que somos ahora? – Se sonrojo un poco.

Alucard no pudo evitar reírse sin tapujos delante de Victoria, que estuvo a punto de pegarle un puñetazo.  
¿Que qué son ahora?

Amantes.

* * *

**Hey aqui Kira reportandose. Me vais a matar por haber tardado tanto lo se xD asi que vengo preparada con un discurso para que me perdoneis.  
Para empezar tenia examenes xD. Y la inspiracion no tocaba mi puerta...  
Ya esta xD se acabo el discurso, tampoco voy a agobiaros con mi vida xD.  
Os ha gustado?? DECIDMELOOOO que necesito nuevas ideas, criticas lo que sea xD.  
ahora voy con los agradecimientos **

girl-uchiha: gracias por el comentario o y si, ha sido un sueño hentai de victoria... jooooo Bueno aparte de eso xD no llores que aqui tengo la continuacion ;) espero que te guste tanto como las anteriores!!! Sayou

Arashi8: jejeje tranqui aqui esta la contianuacion :) seguro que desde aqui se empieza a liar la historia (porque soy una cabrona xD) pero Alucard y Seras seran siempre nuestra pareja de Hellsing favorita siiiii

Mireya Humbolt: Si, ahora habra que ver que pasa entre Alucard e Integra jujuju. Espero que te guste este capi :) y gracias por el comentariooo!!

Living-In-Shadows-Alone: xDDD tranqui, que ya tengo el 4º capi o espero sea de tu agrado :) y gracias por el comentario. Ya me voy xDDD

Kirara Hell: me alegra que leas mi historia aunque no te guste la apreja de Alucard y Seras n.n en verdad me sorprende que la leas O.O pero de todas formas te doy las gracias por el comentario Sayou

-ivekag-: LOS IENTOOOOOOO NO TENIA NI IDEA DE QUE FUERA TU CUMPLE T-TU perdoname perdoname, oye este capi te lo dedico a ti, ok?? besos y cuidate y espero que te guste  
Feliz cumple xD


End file.
